EP 0 178 249 B1 discloses a flexible electric control cable in which a number of bundles of wires are stranded on a core element formed as a supporting element, in which each bundle of wires comprises a core element with wires stranded on it and in which the core formed by the supporting element and the wires is surrounded with a braiding and a plastic jacket. Application areas for such cables are container loading devices (spreader cables). To improve the running of the cable under the effect of wind forces, and consequently make it possible for such a cable to be used as a spreader cable, the core element formed as a supporting element comprises an assembly of braided lead cords on which a braid of tension-resistant plastic filaments is applied. The core element of each bundle of wires comprises a braided lead cord, and braided lead cords are likewise arranged in the outer interstices of the core. The braided lead cords bring about an increase in the dead weight without noticeably increasing its flow resistance in the transverse direction or reducing its flexibility.
DE 33 36 616 discloses a drum-windable control cable, such as are used in container loading devices. During the moving up and down of the hoist, the cable is constantly wound up onto and unwound from the drum or placed over a hopper and taken up again. The cable is in this case allowed to run freely through the air vertically over a considerable height. In strong winds, this can lead to severe buckling of the cable, which can hinder the sequence of movements of the cable. To solve the problems described, it is proposed in the case of a drum-windable cable with stranding elements stranded in at least two stranding layers, in which the first stranding layer is arranged around a supporting element with a steel cable, that at least one stranding layer is provided with stranding elements that comprise a braided lead cord, an extruded polyamide- or polyester-based sheathing surrounding the lead cord and aramid-based rovings arranged between the lead cord and the sheathing in such a way that they run in longitudinally. The aramid-based rovings contribute both to maintaining the flexibility of the cable and maintaining the required tensile strength.